


Who Would Have Thought?

by jes12321



Series: Worry Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: "that is my husband. no we are not married yet but we will be", Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But thats not the point, Gay Luke Skywalker, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, POV Luke Skywalker, Protective Din Djarin, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and if i have to do it myself i will, i honestly am not sure what dins orientation is, i mean who isn't attracted to that beautiful twink, if you couldn't tell theyre soulmates, ive gotten off track with the tags, like he sees din and goes, luke is such a dumb gay, oh and an obi-wan cameo, probably just 'luke skywalker-sexual', they deserve more soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes12321/pseuds/jes12321
Summary: Luke Skywalker's soulmate had only ever worried about a few things. That is, until the child came along and began causing trouble.Or: Soulmate AU in which your soulmate's worries show up on your skin.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Worry Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167464
Comments: 11
Kudos: 410





	Who Would Have Thought?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a more in depth explanation of my AU, I made an entire google doc while I should have been paying attention in class, so please check it out [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jtIat7cW3KrpmyXvUD5giW9CBnFQHS2IlaPgJeaxmSU/edit?usp=sharing).
> 
> There’s a tumblr post, because some people on my last story were saying that the doc wasn’t working. You can find it [here](https://jes12321.tumblr.com/post/631534411273404416/the-au).

Luke had always been so intrigued by the idea of soulmates. He knew that not everybody got the luxury of knowing their soulmate, especially on the dustbowl of a planet that he called home. But the idea of knowing about the deepest despairs and worries of someone who was made for you was something that seemed to capture Luke’s imagination like nothing else. Aunt Beru liked to say it was the universe letting you get to know the parts of your soulmate that most other people didn’t get to see. Something just for you. She had always tapped his nose as she said that last part. 

Luke missed Aunt Beru. He missed his Uncle Owen. He even missed the farm and his little room filled with toy planes. Whenever he missed them, he would rub that spot on his collarbone where his soulmate’s most frequent worry would appear. The only constant he still had in life. 

_ ‘This cannot be how I die.’ _

Not always worded that way, but it was the most common way to see it. He was sure his soulmate was constantly marked with his worries over those words, but he wouldn’t know for sure until he finally met them. 

“You will meet them someday, Luke.” Obi-Wan had whispered to him as they sat on the Millennium Falcon. 

“How do you know?”

“The Force is strong. It will guide you.”

And that had been that. A lot of the things that Obi-Wan had said to him were like that; cryptic and confusing. None of that had changed the pain he felt as he watched Darth Vader murder his master right in front of him. The pain, the grief, was probably marking his soulmate in a most painful way, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else at the moment. Obi-Wan had been the last link to his family that he had left. And now he was gone. 

Later, Luke would find out that he and Leia were twins and would rejoice that fact in his mind for hours. He still had family. 

He would also learn that his family did not stop at Leia. Darth Vader was his father. Obi-Wan had lied to him, but in a way, he hadn’t. His father, his real father, had been consumed and destroyed by the dark side. By Darth Vader. The man who had killed his master was not Darth Vader. The man who had sacrificed himself to save the entire galaxy  _ was _ . 

Then Han, the man who believed in soulmates less than he did the force, became part of his family (as if he and Chewie hadn’t been from the moment they saved them at the first Death Star). He couldn’t argue the ideas of soulmates anymore, even if he refused to admit that he and Leia were clearly molded for each other by a universe that seemed to know them better than they knew themselves. 

Somewhere during all of that chaos, his soulmate had learned about him. 

_ ‘How long have I had a soulmate?’ _

Luke couldn’t help but wonder where his worries had ended up that his soulmate had no idea he even existed, but he just hoped that he wasn’t angry. After all, Luke had no idea what he would do if his soulmate didn’t want him. The very idea made his stomach roll, so he would usually try to ignore the mark.

Finally, after years of worrying and pacing, a mark appeared somewhere new. But it wasn’t great. 

Written on the outside of his pointer fingers in small script were the words;  _ ‘What are they going to do with it?’ _

Luke didn’t get more than a day to consider what that might mean before the mark on his collarbone reappeared with a vengeance, the previous worry disappearing without a trace. But it was different. As he looked in the polished metal of his mirror, he saw the change. 

_ ‘I cannot let this child die.’ _

What child? Why would his soulmate be so adamant about protecting a child that he would stop caring for his own wellbeing? Although, for how often he would worry about his own death, it had never been as painful as the feeling of this latest worry. 

For the next few weeks, a series of worries appeared on his body. This was the most worried his soulmate had ever been and Luke wanted to find him and pull him into his arms, assuring him that everything would be alright. The thing is, all the worries seemed to revolve around the same child that he refused to let die that first time. 

_ ‘Maybe the kid would be better off without me.’ _

_ ‘I have to get back to the kid.’ _

_ ‘Why won’t he just listen to me?’ _

_ ‘This is definitely a trap, but it’s best for the kid.’ _

There had been a few other worries as well, but the one that had truly struck Luke when he saw it appear on his right shoulder and stayed there. 

_ ‘The child is my responsibility now.’ _

As if it hadn’t been all that time? Whoever his soulmate was had an overdeveloped sense of duty if he was just not realizing that he had taken responsibility for this mystery child. Really, Luke was also invested in this now, so both of them were going to take care of it once he met his soulmate. 

After a few days, a new worry marked itself in his body that knocked the breath out of Luke’s entire body and stopped his heart, effectively killing him for a moment. 

_ ‘How in the universe am I supposed to find a Jedi?’ _

He just wanted to materialize in front of his soulmate and yell at them. 

_ “I’m a Jedi. Me. Right here. I am. I can help you.” _

But, alas, he had no idea who his soulmate even was, much less how to reach them. So, he refocused on building the Jedi order once again. Maybe his search would bring him to his soulmate. Obi-Wan  _ had _ said that the Force would guide him. He could only hope that this is what he had meant.

The usual worries cycled over him until he finally felt something within the Force. A voice. Calling out to him from far away. He focused on finding the owner of the voice and missed the newest mark appear on his skin. 

_ ‘He’s gone. Grogu is gone.’ _

He never saw the worry, actually. No, he was too busy trying to track down his future apprentice. And, of course, that landed him on an Imperial cruiser taking down some sort of trooper-droid creation that could do a lot of damage if the dents in the door were anything to go by. 

When the doors finally opened, he could feel the strong presence of his new padawan. 

“Come, little one.” He had called out to the child, extending his hand. 

It simply turned its head to the Mandalorian that had spoken to him moments prior, as if to ask for his permission. 

“He doesn’t want to go with you.” The Mandalorian had said, sounding too much like a protective parent. 

“He wants your permission.” Luke explained, “He is strong with the Force, but talent without training is nothing. I will give my life to protect the child, but he will not be safe until he masters his abilities.”

He seemed to understand the importance of the situation as he picked up the child and spoke to it in a tone that seemed much too soft for the hard shell of beskar that covered him. Luke could hear the shake in his voice, and even without reaching out with the Force, could feel how difficult it was to part from the child. Their bond must have been strong. 

The child reached up with its small hand to touch the man’s helmet. 

Slowly, as if to not scare it, or maybe due to his own hesitancy, he reached up and lifted the helmet to reveal his face. Luke felt his breath catch when he saw it. 

The first thing he noticed was the soft brown eyes that were holding back tears. Then the curly hair that had been smashed down under the helmet, but still looked absolutely stunning. Then the soft smile that seemed to light up his entire face as the child reached up to touch his cheek. 

That was when Luke saw the words. Right under the child’s hand. The sloped writing looked utterly familiar, although he couldn’t tell why until he finally comprehended what they said. 

_ ‘How will I ever restore the Jedi?’ _

The last word was hidden mostly behind his ear as the sentence sloped up his jaw. 

This man was his soulmate. 

This child was the cause of all of his soulmate’s worries. No, that wasn’t quite true. The cause was the Empire’s need for power. The child had no control over whether or not he had these powers. And the Mandalorian was simply protecting someone he cared about. 

“You may come with us, if you like.” He forced out once his heart started working again. “The child has a strong connection to you. It would be beneficial for him if you were there for his training.”

Luke felt a worry form somewhere on him, but he was a bit too preoccupied to notice where. He simply needed this man to come with him. To  _ be _ with him. He knew it was selfish, but he was allowed to be selfish just this once, damn it. 

“It would help him to control his abilities. He needs you.”

The man seemed to break at those last words, and whatever worry that had appeared washed itself away as he nodded, pulling his helmet back on. 

“I will give you a moment.” He said, turning to give the man time to say goodbye if he wished. R2-D2 waited in the hall, still excited at the prospect of a new Jedi. 

Luke leaned down and whispered to the droid, needing to tell at least someone (or something, in this case) about his latest revelation. 

“That man is my soulmate.” 

Saying it out loud was almost a release. He felt so light and happy. He had just gained a new student and a potential more-than-a-friend. It would have to wait, but Luke knew who his soulmate was now, and had all the time in the universe to tell him that.

**Author's Note:**

> Not super long, but longer than I thought it would be. And it was kind of open-ended, but it felt like a good place to end the story, so. Please feel free (actually I encourage it) to write another story from Din’s POV. Also, Din is such an idiot that he wouldn’t even realize he had a soulmate until he actually saw one of the marks. Like, if he felt them appear, he would honestly just think it was an injury or something, not a soulmark. But I love him anyway. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
